Big Hero 6: The Rise Of Fred-Zilla
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: Nearly three years after the Maelstrom incident Fred has finally awoken! But there's something different about our lovable Freddy, and he just might be causing more damage trying to help! Will he push everyone he cares about away? Even the woman he loves? FredxHoney Lemon (slight other pairings) Sequel to Inside out 2: Maelstrom, read first or this wont make sense. Rated T
1. 1: A rude awakening

**AN: Hey everybody it's NerdAlert8910 coming at you with another fanfiction! This story is the direct sequel to Inside Out 2 maelstrom, I'm super excited about this one and it's going to be awesome… I hope, but enough talk! Let's read! I do not own big hero 6, Inside out, frozen or any of its characters. But I love them all very much!**

 **Chapter one: A rude awakening**

It was a very dark auditorium, everything was quiet. Then the music started, and a spotlight hit the middle of the stage. There stood a seventeen year old Riley, in a black robe holding a microphone.

 **Wise men say, only fools, only fools rush in.**

She swayed as she sung, her voice filling the auditorium.

 **But I can't help, falling in love with you.**

She looked around the room, seeing all her friends and family.

 **Shall I say, would it be, would it be a sin?**

She closed her eyes, and started really getting into the song.

 **If I can't help falling in love with you.**

Suddenly another voice cut in, she turned to the other person.

 **As the river flows, surely to the sea.**

Hiro sang out to her, stepping into the light.

 **Darling so it goes.**

She replied, running her hand across his cheek.

 **Some things are meant to beeeee.**

They sang in unison.

 **Oh take my hand.**

She whipped her long blonde hair, and turned back to the audience.

 **I'll take your hand.**

He followed her, taking her hand in his.

 **Take my whole life too.**

They sang together once again

 **For I can't help falling in love with you.**

They continued to sing together, as they drew closer together.

 **Oh I can't help falling in love with you.**

Hiro sang to her, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

 **No I, no I can't help falling in love.**

She sang up to him, smiling at his love struck expression.

 **With Yooooooooou!**

The sang it out together one last time, then the music died. There was no sound for a couple seconds, then the room exploded into applause. She then grabbed her boyfriend's face, and pulled a very surprised Hiro into a kiss. Afterwards she proceeded to the podium, as Hiro walked back to his seat. The principal shook Riley's hand, she then turned to the audience with a smile. The principal took the mike, using his other hand to present Riley. "That was Riley Anderson, graduating senior and valedictorian of her class. Good luck to all our graduating class, you're now moving on to be successful adults."

The whole auditorium erupted into applause once again, The most noise coming from the front row, where Aunt Cass and Jill were practically screaming. Next to them was Hiro, Bill and Ben who were all clapping. Ben was recording the ceremony for Jill, mainly because Cass couldn't sit still long enough. He looked over to the beautiful woman he'd been friends with for almost 3 years now, and he was content with that. But he couldn't shake the feeling he got when she smiled at him, or when she gently touched his shoulder. Yes Ben had fallen for her, and he couldn't deny that any longer.

* * *

Later that night at the bakery everyone was at the dining table, having a good old time and congratulating Riley. Hiro then raised his glass, tapping it with his fork getting everyone's attention. "Hey everybody, I'd like to make a toast to Riley." He said raising his glass, and gesturing to the girl of honor. "Not only is she smart and strong, but she always manages to bring a smile to our faces. She is the most beautiful and wonderful girl I've ever met, and I don't know where I'd be without her!" Riley blushed at Hiro's sweet words, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Tadashi stood up, raising his glass followed by everyone else. "To Riley!" Cass shouted. "To Riley!" They all shouted, sitting back down. But Riley stood back up, raising her glass. "Thank you all… but I'd like to acknowledge two people who couldn't be here tonight, tonight is the anniversary of Fred's accident. He put himself in danger to protect innocent people, and we all miss his smile. And Honey who puts all her time into helping him come back to us… to Honey and Fred." All stood up, and raised their glasses heads bowed somberly. "To Honey and Fred."

"To Freddy…" Everyone turned to see Honey, leaning in the doorway looking sad. "Honey!" Gogo shot up and ran over to her friend, she hugged her and led her further inside. "Honey, any news?" Honey shook her head, sitting down next to Tadashi and Elsa. "No… no change, I just couldn't be alone tonight… cause it's the day he… the day I-I…" Honey broke down crying, it was common knowledge that Honey blamed herself for what happened to Fred. Riley wrapped her up into a hug, and she was soon joined by the whole group. After they all separated Honey wiped her eyes, turning to Riley. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm ruining your party." But Riley just shook her head, putting her hand on Honey's.

"It's just a silly graduation, I say we dedicate this night to Fred. Talk about him and all the laughter he brought, he wouldn't want us to cry, he'd want us to laugh." Honey made a noise that sounded like a half sob half laugh, and nodded. "How about we start with how we each met Fred, it's always good to start from the beginning." Tadashi suggested, everyone looked to him to start. He had known Fred the longest, so it made sense. "Well I first met Fred in my senior year of highschool, we were in the same science class together and were often lab partners. We were together for the science fair, and you'll never guess what his suggestion for our project was! Invisible Sandwich!" Everyone Started to chuckle, even Honey Lemon. And for the first time in forever she felt happy, genuinely happy.

* * *

In a tall business building in San Fransokyo, there were two men walking down a long hallway. One was a tall man with wavy blonde hair, and sharp features. He walked with a regal sense of purpose, and looked down on most people. Staggering close behind him was his assistant, a rather short and stout man. His large head and haggard appearance frightening upon first glance, as well as his small deformed arms and legs.

"George, Keep up! Or you'll be spending the weekend doing paperwork!" the taller man chided, sneering at the blob of a man. George panted and hustled as quickly as his small leg could carry him, once he reached the end of the corridor he received a smack to the head. "Don't keep me waiting, now open the door for me!" The small man kept his tongue to himself, not wanting anymore abuse from his boss. Once they were inside the tall man walked to the window, folding his hands behind his back. "My Great Grandfather started an organization many years ago known to the world as AIM, and now I will carry on his legacy! Call Disruptor , I want him in the city within the day!"

George shook his head, and spoke. "But sir Big Hero Six have those perimeter nodes around the city, no one with tech like his can enter the city without permission!" The tall man nodded, understanding the dilemma. But he smiled, walking back towards the way they came. "Ready my private jet, we're gonna play skydiving instructor."

* * *

Honey got home late that night, she had spent so much time with her friends she forgot the clock. She walked through the messy hallway of her apartment, chemistry bottles and item clunking around the floor as she walked by. Reaching the door of her bedroom, she entered and flopped on the bed.

She let out a long sigh, and looked at the wall. On it was a large poster of the periodic table of elements, with thumbtacks of various colors pinned into certain elements. On the thumbtacks were strings connecting several elements together, with post it notes everywhere covered in a stressful scrawl. Then she looked at her purse, the one she used when she was a hero. Her eyes got a little more sad, staring at the brightly colored bag.

Truth be told she hadn't been on a patrol in almost a year, dedicating all her time to finding a way to help Fred. Without looking she grabbed a picture frame from her bedside, looking at it sadly. It was a picture of all of them, huddled together before the fire. Fred was making some goofy smile, his arm draped over her shoulder.

As she stared at the photo tears began rolling down her cheeks, she closed her eyes pulling the frame to her chest. She began to sob silently, feeling the loneliness and guilt crush her from all around. "I'm so sorry Freddy…" she whispered in a shaky voice, crying for the rest of the night.

* * *

Darkness was all around him, he could only hear mumbled somethings of the outside world. Then he heard a low monstrous growl, he turned to the sound and in the darkness was a large glowing yellow eye with a slit down the middle. It's gaze piercing his soul, then it spoke to him.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW HUMAN!"

It that moment, Fred woke up!

 **AN: And there it is, I hope you're excited for this fic because I am. I've been working on this one a while and haven't gotten around to finishing the first chapter, being so preoccupied with Poppy's mission. Anywho, I'm going to be working on both so updates might be a bit slow. But it's finally out so there you go, hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter! Cyber high-five!**


	2. 2: Medical Miracle

**AN: What's up everybody, time for a NERDALERT! Here's another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. I now present to you chapter 2, I don't own squat.**

 **Chapter two: Medical Miracle**

Gogo had been at the hospital for about a couple hours, she hadn't been to see Fred in a few weeks. And with everyone at dinner talking about him she decided to go see him, she was just sitting there watching his still form. She missed him, his stupid jokes always lightening the mood.

She felt semi responsible herself, she had been very careless during the fight. They all had been, and now he was paying for it. She let out a sigh, when she saw his hand twitch. Gogo's heart froze, he moved. She studied Fred's body, looking for any other movements.

She saw his hands clench, and his face scrunch up. He started jerking around, Gogo leaned over him to press the call button. But he sat upright, his head colliding with her face. "Ow!" They both said, and Gogo fell on her back. Fred clenched his aching forehead, looking around the dimly lit room.

"Where am I?" He said, then a hand grabbed his bed and Gogo popped up sporting a bloody nose. "Freddy! You're awake! Stay there I'll get the doctor, I also have somb calls to mbake!" She said through her plugged nose, and then she darted out of the room. "I'm sorry about your nose!" He called after her, looking around the room confused. "What happened to me?"

* * *

 **Tadashi was laying in his bed with Elsa asleep, when his phone rang. He groaned in annoyance, and rolled away from his wife to pick up the phone. "Hello? Who is it?... Gogo slowly, take a deep breath… yeah that's great, I'll come see in the morning… k, goodnight." He set the phone down, snuggling back up to Elsa.**

She asked in a drowsy voice. "What was that about?" Tadashi yawned, wrapping his arms around her. "Something about Fred waking up…" Elsa just nodded, keeping her eyes shut. "That's nice…" she said, they sat there for a minute before their eyes shot open. "Fred's awake!" They both shouted, scrambling to turn on the light and get dressed.

* * *

 **Fred sat awkwardly in the hospital bed, waiting for Gogo to come back. He looked around at the room, there were balloons and flower everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a box of chocolates, he reached for it but it was just out of reach. Sighing in defeat he laid back down, he didn't even have his phone with him.**

Suddenly Gogo came back in with a doctor, she now had a nose bandage on. This made Fred feel bad, he sat up to address them. "I hope I didn't break your nose!" He said apologetically, Gogo smirked at him. "Oh Fred, didn't you know this is what's fashionable now!" He laughed a bit at that, and the doctor began his tests of Fred.

"So any reason I'm in the hospital?" Gogo frowned a little, but just covered it up with a smile. "A friend is on his way, he'll explain everything so don't worry." Fred raised an eyebrow, a 'friend' was coming. "Okay, who is this friend? Has the almighty and powerful Gogo finally started dating?" Gogo laughed, shaking her head.

"No I'm not dating the person coming, but I think you'll be happy to know Wasabi and I are in a relationship." Fred was surprised at that, those two got on each other's nerves more than anyone else. I guess opposites do attract, he thought to himself. "Well that's great news! Have you guys gotten past the awkward kissing stage?" He teased, but Gogo just nodded proudly.

"You bet your hat we have, now we make out in front of everyone and make everybody sick!" Fred laughed, then the doctor stepped away picking up his clipboard. "Alright Mr Fredrick Lee, do you currently feel any discomfort or pain in the back of your neck or head?" Fred gently shook his head, the doctor began jotting down on his notebook. "Any difficulties or loss of motor functions?" Fred shook his head again, then the doctor asked one last question. "What do you remember last?" Fred wracked his brain for a bit, then remembered.

* * *

Fred was shooting fire at Maelstrom, and it appeared to be working. Then he saw Honey trying to get her bag to work, when Maelstrom gripped her with his powers and lifted her in the air. Fred stopped breathing fire, but Maelstrom didn't put her down. He then lifted a car in the air, and hurled it at Honey.

In one split second decision Fred jumped towards her, time slowing around him as he came closer and closer to her. He then began to see images of his parents, Heathcliff, Wasabi, Gogo, Hiro and Baymax, Tadashi, and Honey Lemon. Then he used his enhanced strength to push her away, then the car hit him and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Fred nodded, looked up at Gogo. But she was avoiding eye contact, so he answered. "The last thing I remember is getting hit by a car." The doctor wrote that down, then walked out of the room. Fred noticed Gogo was quiet , and she looked distraught. "Gogo, what happened with Maelstrom?" Gogo let out a shaky sigh, facing him again.**

"Fred, you've been in a coma for almost three years…" Fred stared at her then laughed, lightly hitting her shoulder. "Oh come on Gogo! Telling jokes is my thing…" Gogo didn't say anything, slowly Fred's smile fell. "You're not joking… are you?" Gogo shook her head, looking at him with sympathy. "I wish I was! But I'm not, it's true." Fred was stunned, but Gogo gave him her phone to confirm the date. His shoulders drooped, and he slouched forward putting his face in his hands.

"But you're here now, and there's a big surprise on the way to see you right now." Gogo said encouragingly, patting his back. Fred didn't look up, he just asked. "Three years… I'm guessing that means we beat him huh?" Gogo nodded. "Yeah, we did! And you'll never guess who was behind the mask!" Before Fred could ask, the door slammed open. There stood Tadashi, panting heavily. He looked at Gogo and asked. "Is it okay to hug him!" Gogo just gestured her head to Fred, letting him know it was fine.

Tadashi rushed to his bedside, wrapping him up in a big hug. Fred was awestruck, he could feel him. His best friend was alive, tears began to fall down his face as hi hugged Tadashi back. When the separated Tadashi started laughing, and Fred joined him. "You're alive!" He said, not really being able to say much else. "Welcome to the back from the dead club, the only benefits are bragging rights." Tadashi joked, getting a laugh from Fred and Gogo.

"But the fire, Tadashi you're face!" Fred said noticing the large burn on the left side of his face, but Tadashi just laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hey you wanna see something cool?" He propped his leg up, removing his shoe and pulling up his pants leg. "Robot legs!" Fred gasped, looking at the mechanic leg in awe. "No way!" He said, prompting a giggle from Gogo.

"Yes way, built them myself! Huge improvement from the ones the evil doctor gave me!" Fred then recalled what Gogo said, about the man behind the mask. "So you were…" Tadashi nodded, knowing exactly what he was asking. "Yes! I was Maelstrom, and I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I had no control over myself, and I regret everything!"

Fred just hugged him, looking over at Gogo and motioning her to join the hug. She gladly joined in, and the three friends sat there enjoying that they were back together. "I texted Honey Lemon but she hasn't responded, so you might see her tonight or tomorrow." Gogo said, and Tadashi nodded. "So Fred what do you want to know first?" Fred looked at them both very serious, but with an air of hope. "How is Honey Lemon?"

* * *

 **Honey Lemon opened her eyes, her light was still on and she hadn't changed from her previous day clothes. She let out a sad sigh, it was still dark outside her window so she wasn't going anywhere. She then noticed her phone light blinking, she grabbed it and unlocked it. She had five missed calls and one text from Gogo, she opened the text and her eyes widened. The Text was only two words long, but she knew exactly what it meant.**

"He's awake!" She whispered, and ran to her car as quickly as possible.

 **AN: hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think, and have a great day! I will be updating Poppy's Mission next, but you won't have to wait too long till the next chapter. Alrighty! Toodles, Cyber high-five!**


End file.
